Battle of the Bands and the Masked Feelings
by alkhalynne15
Summary: What if there is a talent show at Tomoeda high school? Sakura and Tomoyo’s feelings for each other will be revealed. Shoujo ai fic. Hope you like it! Chapter 2 coming up!
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note: **This is my first fanfic so please be nice to me. Please pardon me for any grammatical errors you may see. I'm open to any criticisms, isn't it that we're destined to err… so just bare with me, okay??!! SakuraXTomoyo ficcie. This is a shoujo ai (two girls making up) pairing so anyone who don't like this kind of pairing…..DON'T READ!! Ok?? Good!! Lolz!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters. It belongs to CLAMP. I just borrowed them for awhile. So don't sue me.

ENJOY!

**.Battle of the Bands and Masked Feelings. **

**Chapter 1: The Announcement**

Sakura Kinimoto yawned and stretched as her alarm clock went off. It was morning already. She would be going to Tomoeda high school for her 8th grade there. She hit the clock and groggily rolled out of the bed and went to her closet to get dressed. After changing to her school clothes, Sakura went down to eat breakfast.

She sits on her chair. Mr. Kinimoto, her dad, greeted her. "Good morning Sakura."

Sakura replied with her usual cheerful smile "Morning Dad!"

Touya came out of nowhere and teased Sakura. "Well, looks like the monster is early today."

Sakura defended herself. "I'm not a monster!!"

Touya pasted his big grin to annoy her more. "Oh…of course you're not…in your dreams."

"Grrr…rr…rr…"

Touya is always successful on teasing Sakura every morning. It's like his daily routine. Sakura always fall for it.

Touya and Sakura finished eating there breakfast and bid goodbye to their dad.

Touya was first to say bye. "I'm leaving dad."

Sakura followed after wearing her rollerblades. "Bye dad."

"Ok. Be careful."

"Ok Dad!! See you later." They said in unison.

"Hey Touya! Wait up!" yelled Sakura. Then a familiar voice greeted her.

"Oh! Good morning Sakura." Sakura blushed.

"Good morning Yukito." (A/N: Sakura still has a crush on Yukito but it will end soon. I'm so obvious!! Lol!!)

Yukito starts a conversation with Sakura which she likes very much. "So…this is your first day as an 8th grader, huh?"

"Yes."

"Well, hope you have a good day"

"Same to you."

Touya interrupted to Sakura's happiness. "You shouldn't be saying that to her. You better say that to her classmates. She may be the one who makes everyone's day to be horrible. After all, it's the job of a monster like her."

As usual, Sakura raised her clenched fist to Touya and will say 'I am not a monster' then she will see Yukito grinning at her and blushed because of her action.

They bid each other goodbye when they reached school.

**In the classroom**

"Good morning, everyone!" Greeted Sakura to everyone with her pleasant smile.

"Good morning to you too, Sakura!" Chiharu, Naoko and Rika greeted back with a smile.

She went to her seat and greeted her best friend Tomoyo with her sweetest smile she always gives to her. "Good morning Tomoyo!!"

"Good morning Sakura!! Wow!! You look extremely happy today. What's up?"

"Well, Yukito and I went to school together today." Sakura answered at the same time blushing while remembering what happen earlier. Tomoyo gives Sakura a reassuring smile while watching her in Lala Land.

Mr. Terada came and ordered everyone to sit down.

"Good morning class. I hope you have fun in your summer vacation. Did you all finish your assignments?" he asked.

"Yes!!" the class chorused.

"Very good. I have an announcement to make. There will be a talent show coming and all of you will participate. The competitions are in dancing, stand-up comedy, acting, instrumental and singing. You can do it solo or group yourselves, but there are limited numbers of members. And if ever one of you possesses some kind of a bizarre ability, there's a category for that one. And for your questions, you can consult the bulletin board in the cafeteria after class if you want. That's all I can say for now."

**Lunch**

Sakura together with Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Yamazaki, Syaoran, Meili (A/N: Is my spelling right?? Meilin/Meili) and _an unknown new friend_ went to the cafeteria to read the information about the talent show.

**Bulletin board**

**Talent Show**

**Categories:**

_Dancing – Individual or Group (6)_

_Singing – Solo or Band (3)_

_Instrumental – Single or Group (5)_

_Stand-up comedy – Singular or Trio (3)_

_Acting – Solo or Team (10)_

_Unusual ability performance – Solo or Duo (2)_

**Criteria for judging:**

**_Originality - _**30

****

**_Choreography -_** 30

****

**_Synchronization -_** 30

****

**_Audience Impact -_** 10

**_Total _**100

**Notice:**

All of the group that will perform should have there own respective names. For example, The Three Stooges. If you already decided, just go to the Guidance Office to get your form. The elimination round will be held at the Mini Theater, (A/N: In our school, we have our Mini Theatre for our school programs) Monday, June 14, 2004 next week. Hope you're all ready before the time comes. Good luck!! ------The Principal

**Back to Sakura and Friends**

Sakura asked Tomoyo nervously. "Ahh….Tomoyo….if you like….can you join the singing competition…with me?"

Tomoyo was happy to hear it, "Of course Sakura. I'd be happy to join the competition with you."

Sakura hugged Tomoyo. "Thanks Tomoyo. Then it's settled. We need one more member. I wonder…..?"

While thinking, Tomoyo whisper something on Sakura. Sakura started to ask her friends after reading the billboard. "So, have you all decided?"

Naoko was the one to answer. "Me, Chiharu, Rika, Li, Meili and Yamazaki will join the dance competition. What about you two?"

"Well, Tomoyo and I will participate in the singing competition but we still need one more member so….we were wondering if…."

Sakura was cut off by Tomoyo. "We were wondering if you would like to join our band." Asked Tomoyo to their new friend.

Hmmm….a talent show. Wonder what's going to happen next?? grins

Wanna be the "unknown new friend" and be a part of my story, reviewers? Just fill-up this form.

Do you really want to be a member of Sakura's band in the story (yes/no):

Character full name:(you can use any name. your real name or pen name, it's up to you!!)

Just write this on your review. Only one will be pick.

That's all for today folks. Just click the review button then right your comments about my story. Sorry that the story is short. I will make it up to you on the next chapter. Hope you like this story and its ok also if you don't. Sorry for the criteria for judging. Choreography is only for dancing. Really sorry!!

Love you all!!

Thank you for reading!!

**-----Sayu Hanayishi**


	2. The Sorcerers

**Author's Note: **I want to continue this even though some may think it's boring but I really like to continue this. I have no idea where this fic may go but I will try my best to finish this. I'm planning on changing the title because it's really long. Can you give me some idea? Again, I'm open to any criticism.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it……..CLAMP does.

**Trisagian:** Really happy you liked my story. I feel loved-huggles-. Sorry for the long update. I wish you read it more. Thanks for reviewing. By the way, I picked your character because…you're the first one to review!

**Animereader1: **Sorry…but as you can see…I picked Trisagian as the unknown friend. But you can still be a part of my story. You can be the popular guest in their program…or be one of the finalists in the singing competition. You can be whatever you like…of course, except for the unknown friend. It's up to you. Again, I'm really sorry. Happy you like it! Thanks for reviewing!

**Shadow the Hedghog: **I'm happy you liked my story. Can I really be a v. great author? Still thinking on what you're going to be in my story…but don't worry…you will be in the next chapter. By the way, I liked you story; The song that changed Sakura's world. Does it have a chapter 2? Wish it does. I really like to know what will happen after that. Thanks for reviewing!

Enjoy!

**Battle**** of the Bands and the Masked Feelings**

**Chapter 2: The Sorcerers**

"We were wondering if you would like to join our band, Kanashi-kun." Tomoyo repeated to their new friend.

Shiguro Kanashi was surprised and totally happy at the same time. "Me! Are your sure!" exclaimed Kanashi.

"Yup!" Sakura and Tomoyo chorused.

"I would love to join!"

By the way, Shiguro Kanashi is an exchange student from the Philippines. He is half Filipino, half Japanese boy. They went back with his family to Japan when his dad finished his business their. Sakura and the others were in the 7th grade when he transferred in Tomoeda. After that, he became the best friend of Sakura and Tomoyo.(A/N: Is that okay, Trisagian?)

Chiharu cut off their excitement. "Well, good luck to the three of you. We will be cheering your band."

"Good luck to you too. We will also support you."

"Thanks Sakura!"

Then all of their stomach growled at the same time. (A/N: If that was possible) All of them laughed. "I think we should eat already." Sakura suggested and everyone nodded in agreement. They went to the place where they usually eat.

The group was, as always, eating happily. Meiling feeding Li with her homemade lunch. Eriol eating quietly while listening to Yamazaki's famous lies. Chiharu dragging Yamazaki away from Eriol. Naoko telling her scary stories to Rika, Tomoyo, Shiguro and Sakura which made Sakura terrified. Rika told Naoko to stop seeing Sakura's scared face.

Sakura and Shiguro enjoyed the sandwich which Tomoyo made for them because she promised to make lunch.

Then Tomoyo and Sakura accidentally touched hands when picking the same sandwich. This made the two blushed. Shiguro looked curiously at them.

"Ahhh….Sorry! You pick first Tomoyo…" Sakura suggested still blushing.

"No-no….it's okay….you first." She said with no much success.

"Okay, if you insist…" she managed to say without cracking.

She picks the sandwich followed by Tomoyo picking the other one. Shiguro noticed it all….the blushing…the uneasiness between the two.

'Hmmm….Tomoyo and Sakura are really strange today. I think I know why but not sure yet. Need proof.' Shiguro thought evilly.

Tomoyo was blushing furiously. She was having a mental battle with herself like always. She usually has a fight with her second conscience in her house while she is thinking about Sakura. She thinks that she only like Sakura, nothing more but her second conscience always convince her that she's 'IN' love with her.

'You're 'IN' love with her, riiiiiiight!' a voice echoed at the back of her head.

'N-no! I told you, I just like her.'

'Reeeeeally?'

'Okay, she's kind and everything but that's all'

'Are you suuuure?'

'No! I….-I mean yes!'

'But why are you as red as a tomato?'

'I-it's because of the weather.'

'Actually it's not that hot.'

'Argh! What do you mean?'

'Aw! Love is in the air! I can smell L-O-V-E!'

'Wha-what! It's not true! I don't love her!'

'But you like her?'

'Yes. I mean because she is great.'

'Both begins with "L" so they are almost the same.'

'Still! I don't love her because: one, I don't love her; two, I don't love her; and three, I don't love her!'

'Hello! You love her because: one, I said so; two, I said so; and three, I said so! And that is true because I'm your second conscience!'

'Argh! This is not happening! She's my best friend! I can't be!'

'Oh yes, this is happening. Admit it! Even if she is your best friend, you LOVE her more than a friend.'

The black haired girl thought for awhile. True, she felt something special for the brunette: her heart beats fast when she's near, she can't stop herself thinking about her. It could be that she has a crush on her, right...? She mentally sighed.

'Okay! I give up! I think I love her!'

'Yippee! I won! But, dear, not 'I think' but 'I know.'

'Okay, whatever you say!' and that ended the mental battle.

"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo snapped out of her thoughts.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo inquired.

"Are you ok?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?" the black haired girl said with her most beautiful smile.

The brunette blushed. "No…it's nothing."

Sakura also had her mental battle with herself.

'Looks like someone has a crush on her best friend!'

'N-No I don't!'

'Don't deny it! You L-O-V-E love her!'

'Nooooo!'

'Reeeeally?'

'Yes!'

'But why get all blushy when she's around, huh?'

'B-Because it's hot!'

'It's not that hot you know.'

'Yes it is!'

'Love is in the air.'

'Stop that! I told you, I. DON'T. LIKE. HER!'

'You don't LIKE her because you LOVE her!'

'No! I told you I don't. She is just my best friend and she will always be!'

'Okay. Don't get to angry. Shessh!'

"Sakura! Hey Sakura! Are you there!" Tomoyo inquired.

'Hey…'

'What!'

'Your crush is calling you..'

'I told you I don't have a crush on her.' Second conscience running away from Sakura.

'Better snapped out of it.'

"Y-Yes Tomoyo? Do you need something?" Sakura asked.

"Do you like some tea?"

"Okay! Thanks!"

"Shiguro-kun, like some tea?" Tomoyo asked.

"No thanks." Shiguro answered.

Tomoyo put out the small jug with tea. She pours the cup and handed it to Sakura. But, then again, the brunette accidentally touched Tomoyo's hand. The two girls stared at each others eyes. They stared for a very long time. 'This is my chance!' Shiguro thought.

"Is it me or is it really getting hot in here!" Shiguro teased them that made Tomoyo and Sakura's face crimson red. Sakura quickly grab the cup from the dark haired girl's hands.

'I knew it!' Feeling victorious with his plan, he giggled softly.

"Guess it is 'JUST' me!" Shiguro added making the two blushed more (A/N: If that was possible.)

**5 minutes of silence**

Sakura broke the awkward silence. "Hey Tomoyo, Shiguro, let's have a meeting after class…about the contest…if that's okay with the two of you. You can go to my house and finish our homework their then let's talk about the stuff we need for the contest." Sakura suggested.

"Sure!" Shiguro answered. Sakura looked at Tomoyo.

"Okay." Tomoyo answered.

"Great! Well meet after class at the gate then we go to my house together."

**School gate**

Sakura and NFF was the first to get to the gate. They were waiting for Tomoyo. Tomoyo excused herself to the choir teacher because she supposed to have a practice that day. Then the blurred figure of the dark haired girl can be seen in where Sakura and NFF are standing. Tomoyo catch her breath. "So…so...rry…I…I'm….late…."

"It's okay. Have you already excused yourself?" Sakura inquired.

Tomoyo breathing got back to normal. "Yes. She said its okay."

"That's good. Ok, let's go."

On the way to Sakura's house was uneventful. The atmosphere between Sakura and Tomoyo is back to normal which made Shiguro relief. He doesn't like an uncomfortable silence between the two. After 15 minutes of walking, they reached Sakura's house.

**Sakura's house**

"Dad, I'm home!" Mr. Kinimoto greeted her back. Then Tomoyo and Shiguro bowed their heads. Sakura explained why Tomoyo and Shiguro were there. By the way, it's the first time Shiguro went to Sakura's house. They went to Sakura's room.

"Nice room Sakura." Shiguro commented while looking around.

"Not really but thanks anyway."

They went back down to the living room and do their assignments. Tomoyo easily finished her assignment while Sakura and Shiguro are struggling with their Math homework. (A/N: Remember, Tomoyo is one of the smartest kids in Tomoeda. Am I exaggerating? I think because I really like Tomoyo.)

"Ahhh…..Math is really hard. I can't take this anymore. I quit." Sakura complained.

"I'm with you." Shiguro agreed.

Tomoyo scolded them. "Hey you two! You should finish your homework."

"But-" the brunette tried to complain more but was cut off by Tomoyo.

"No buts! sigh Okay. I'll help you with your homework so you will be finish."

"Yey Tomoyo! Good thing you're here." Shiguro yelled.

"Thanks Tomoyo." Sakura said. Tomoyo smiled at them.

**After 15 minutes**

"Finished!" yelled Sakura and Shiguro at the same time.

"Told you it was easy." Tomoyo said.

"It's all because of you." Sakura said giving Tomoyo one of her gorgeous smile.

"You're right about that." Shiguro approved, smiling. The dark haired girl smiled back at them.

After having some snacks, they went back to Sakura's room.

"So, shall we start?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura and Shiguro nodded and they all sat on Sakura's bed. Sakura was the first to speak.

"Ok! The first thing we need to do is to come up with the name of the band. Hmmm……?" All of them think of a name then Tomoyo suddenly come up of a name.

"How about 'The Sorcerers'…….? Wow! It's fits you well Sakura." Sakura sweat dropped while Shiguro gave Tomoyo a 'what do you mean' look.

"Ahh…….because 'better think of something…yes I got it!' Sakura has magical powers…………of making everybody smile! Yeah, that's right!" Tomoyo giggled a little because of the excuse. Sakura blushed because of it.

"Well, you got a point there. But it's not magical power, its natural ability. Okay! I agree with the name." Shiguro agreed which surprised Sakura.

"What about you Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.

"Sure. Why not." (A/N: About the name, can't think of anything better. So sorry!)

"So the name of our band is 'The Sorcerers'." Tomoyo continued. "All we need to do now is to make the song and the music. Hmm…thinking. Is it okay to the both of you if I will make the lyrics and the rhythm of the song, huh?" Tomoyo asked.

"Sure. That would be nice of you. Well, if you ask me, you're the most appropriate person to do that kind of job." Shiguro permitted.

"Yeah! Shiguro-kun is right. You are the most suitable." Sakura agreed.

"I'll be honored to do the job. I will give it to you tomorrow." Tomoyo said.

Shiguro and Sakura were surprised. "You can finish it tomorrow!" Sakura exclaimed. Tomoyo looked at them curiously. "Of course I can. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's amazing... making a song in just one night. How do you do that?" Shiguro asked.

"I've been making songs since I started singing so I'm used to it. And also I have my…..'Inspirations'….that made it easier to do." Tomoyo blushed when she said the word 'inspiration'.

"Well, well, well, I wonder who Tomoyo's inspiration is, huh?" Shiguro teased with a big grin on his face.

Tomoyo blushed furiously. "Hey! Stop teasing me!" Tomoyo playfully punched Shiguro on the shoulder.

"Sakura, do you know who it is?" Shiguro asked.

"Nope! She hasn't told me about it yet…but…. she could tell it to us right……….now!" Sakura launched herself on Tomoyo's lap and attacked her abdomen. Tipping backwards onto the bed from the sudden weight hurtled against her, Tomoyo broke out into peals of helpless laughter as the brunette's surprising deft hands fluttered across her sides. Shiguro helped Sakura to stop Tomoyo from struggling. Sakura and Shiguro laughed because of their friend's effort to get away from the brunette's tickling hands.

"We will not stop if you don't say it to us." Shiguro said. Tomoyo struggled more.

"It's…..laughing…..a…..laughing…..secret!" she finished.

Struggling too much, Tomoyo fell on the bed.

"Hey! Tomoyo! You alright!" Sakura asked worriedly while going down on the dark haired girl side.

Shiguro did the same. "Hey! Tomoyo! Say something!" he asked, nervously.

"GOTCHA!" yelled Tomoyo then attacked the abdomen of Sakura and Shiguro. Peals of helpless laughter can be heard from the two. Tomoyo stopped and waited till the laughter subsides.

"That really hurts you know…well, it's okay now. I already got my revenge." Tomoyo laughed.

"We're sorry!" Sakura and Shiguro apologized at the same time.

"Nice one Tomoyo. Never thought you would pull a joke that good. You really got me." Praised Shiguro.

"I was so worried! Didn't even think it was a joke." Sakura said laughing.

"You are forgiven. So, about 'my inspiration', I will say it to you someday. Now is not the time." Tomoyo said.

"Okay. We understand." Shiguro agreed.

"I'll be waiting for that day." Sakura said smiling.

"Okay! Enough with that! Let's talk about how we make the music. Do you know any particular instrument you can play? I can play the piano. Sakura…?" Tomoyo inquired.

"I can play the guitar." Sakura answered.

"Great. What about you Shiguro-kun?"

"I can play the drums." Shiguro replied.

"Perfect! A guitarist, drummer and a pianist! Oh, I'm excited!" Tomoyo squealed. She took the hands of Sakura and Shiguro into hers like what she always does to Sakura. "Can I make the costume, pleeeeeeasse?" she asked.

Sakura sweat dropped while Shiguro smiled.

"Sure." Shiguro responded.

"Ok….why not." said Sakura with a smile. Even though Sakura thinks it really weird when Tomoyo is excited, she really likes it when she's like that.

"Thanks you guys!" Tomoyo hugged them.

"Tomoyo, you're ride is here!" called Mr. Kinimoto.

"Okay Dad! Tomoyo will be there in a minute." Sakura answered.

"So…see you tomorrow?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo and Shiguro nodded.

"Shiguro-kun, like me to take you home?" Tomoyo inquired.

"If that's okay with you…." Shiguro asked. Tomoyo nodded.

"Bye Sakura." Tomoyo bidden.

"Bye." Shiguro said.

"Bye…see you tomorrow." Sakura replied.

They went inside the shiny black car then went off.

Is it lame? I wish it's not. I'm really sorry about the grammatical errors. Really working on it. Correct me any time you like. Not my native language you know. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading. Again, thanks to the people who reviewed.

RnR! The review button is over their waiting for you to click it.

Love you all!

**-Sayu Hanayishi**


	3. Secrets Reveal

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait...my stupid school works kept me busy! I need to complete it all so...I don't have time to write! But aren't you happy! After that...I still remembered to update! Anyways, about the title...I'm still waiting for any ideas. It's really long...but if you like it then I won't change it! Thanks to all who have reviewed! I'm really happy you like my story! These are my responses:

**antlan87: **Thanks! You really think it's interesting? I'm glad you do! Hey! I updated! Thanks for reviewing!

**Trisagian:** Thanks! About the errors...really sorry! I really suck in English! But I can do well, right? In this story, Tomoyo realizes that she liked Sakura. I wanted it to be like that so it will be appropriate with the story. Anyways, no offense...this is fanfiction, remember? wink Sorry about your character! My cousin, Eugh, is like that when his with us so I kinda based your character on my own experience with boys. I'm really sorry! Again, thanks for reviewing!

**Anonymous: **If you want me to reply to you properly...you should at least write your penname before reviewing! Hehehe! Anyways, really happy that you like my story. Thanks for reviewing!

**Who:** Well, thanks that you liked it! As a gift, I updated! KAMPAI!

**animereader1: **Yup! I "Sayu Hanayishi" have updated! Lolz! Stage Crew Director, eh? Sure! I promised that you can be whatever you like so here...Violet, I give you...drum rolls "THE STAGE!" Hehehe! Thanks for reviewing!

Before the story, I just wanted to change the name of the band. There will a poll on the best name for the band! The names are:

**The Sorcerers**

**Serendipity**

**Delphians**

**The Black Night**

**Cardcaptors**

**Hale**

**Cherry Blossoms**

The names are really funny but I need you guys so I can decide a better name. You can pick on the given names I've suggested or you can also suggest yours. That will be very helpful.

**Disclaimer: **If I own it...then why in the world am I writing in of the Bands and the Masked Feelings

**Chapter 3: Secrets Reveal**

_"Bye...see you tomorrow." Sakura replied._

_They went inside the shiny black car._

When they where inside the car and Sakura nowhere in sight, Tomoyo frowned. Shiguro noticed it.

"Well...spill it out!" Shiguro command. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked.

"I know you wanted to say something..." Tomoyo gave him a 'what do you mean look'. Shiguro sighed.

"I know you are thinking about Sakura..." he continued. 'How in the world did he know?' Tomoyo thought then gave Shiguro a confused look.

"How did I know? Even though we've only met for more than one year, I know you and Sakura very well. AND, I KNOW, that you like her." Tomoyo's mouth dropped while Shiguro grinned widely.

"Is it that obvious!" Tomoyo thought out loud. Shiguro smiled at her. "Did I say that out loud?" Shiguro nodded then laughed when Tomoyo blushed. Tomoyo glared at him.

"To answer you're...THOUGHT..." he looked at Tomoyo. "Well, for some people who, like ME, that have experiences...well it is. But to others...well, I doubt it." Shiguro chuckled slightly while Tomoyo sighed. "You know Tomoyo, I thought you are a more reserved person than I thought you were, you know, when we first meet. But now...I guess I'm wrong."

"Well, you'll never know!" They laughed at this. "And you know sometimes Shiguro...I hate and love it when you know everything!" Tomoyo smiled wickedly.

"Not my fault for being a very observant and smart person!" Shiguro smirked. Tomoyo punched him playfully on the arm. "THICK HEAD!" Shiguro just smiled at this. (A/N: I'm really sorry everyone that Tomoyo is so out of character. It's because of Sakura so...It's Sakura's fault! hEhEhE! Joking!)

And they spent their time talking about Sakura, laughing at small silly things, until they reached Shiguro's house.

"Thanks Shiguro!" Tomoyo said. "Eh?" she smiled. "For being there when I needed someone to talk to."

Shiguro smiled back. "Anytime." After that they bid there goodbyes.

**Tomoyo's House**

Tomoyo watch as the sun rises from the deep horizon. She had gotten up early so she could see it.

"It's really beautiful...just like her." She mumbled. She likes watching the sunrise because it really resembles her beloved Sakura, a beautiful...

KRINNNNGGGGGG!

The alarm clock rang. Tomoyo sighed. She had yet...again, been interrupted in her thoughts. She yawned and stretched before heading to her closet to change into her school uniform and went down for breakfast.

**At School**

Tomoyo was deep in thoughts, like always, when no one was around. She had nothing to do because she already finished the song she promised to give Shiguro and Sakura later. She always liked going to school early so she could think all of her problems without someone interrupting. She also likes the peacefulness of the surroundings and the birds singing...and everything. She felt at peace.

After 30 minutes of her 'my self time', her classmates started to crowd the classroom...with the usual greetings of 'Good morning' and some student gossiping around. Peacefulness time is over. Now, all she had to do, was wait for Sakura. Then, the door opens wildly like it was going to break, which Tomoyo knew exactly who the person who would do such a thing to the poor door and who's behind it.

Or so she thought...

She stands up and walked to the door. Then there was a beautiful young girl the same age as Tomoyo with brownish hair that looks exactly like Sakura but it's longer and blue sapphire eyes that matched the blue earrings she was wearing came bursting into the door and after seeing Tomoyo launched directly to her for a bear hug like there was no tomorrow.

(A/N: I need to learn how to breathe if I'm making this kind of sentence or so help me!)

Everyone's attention was given to the scene.

The cause of this commotion lift her heads up, her hands still locked on Tomoyo's neck, and looked Tomoyo in the eyes. Tomoyo's mouth dropped, shocked seeing who this girl was, and then finally..."Yuki!" she blurted out and now, everyone was confused as to why Tomoyo knows this beautiful stranger...until...

"Miss me?" Yuki said, a big grin was plastered on her lips and then...she did the unexpected...

She kissed Tomoyo fully on the lips.

Everyone gasped. Well, they are not the only once who was flabbergasted.

Tomoyo was wide eyed with surprise. She never expects this to happen. But what surprised her more is that she isn't doing anything to stop her. She just closed her eyes and just gave in, into what's happening.

They didn't know that there was someone at the door, with wide green eyes, looking very shocked on what's in front of her.

Cliffy! Ohhh...I'm so evil! A really short chapter...I know! Sorry! Don't worry; I'll try to make it a little longer. School works; you know...I really thank all of you who have reviewed...really! Thank you! And, thanks for reading!

RnR! Review button...over there!

Love you all!

**-----Sayu Hanayishi**


End file.
